Scully
Scully is a protagonistic flying squirrel who appears in The Swan Princess: A Royal Family Tale, voiced by Joseph Medrano. He was banished from the Scullions by Mangler for disagreeing with and speaking against his version of the prophecy, an act which the other flying squirrels viewed as treachery on Scully's part. Because of this, he lives in a hideout near Scullion territory where he guards the glowing stone and plans to aid the Swan Princess when the time comes. He assists Odette and Derek in saving Alise from the Scullions and stopping the Forbidden Arts. He is elderly and near-sighted, but appears to be younger than Mangler, making him the second oldest known member of the Scullions. However, he is the only flying squirrel shown to wear spectacles, which is unique from the other Scullions. He is also shown to have some form of wiccan/shamanistic powers in his ability to create potions, and in that he was able to locate the glowing stone. He makes a sleeping potion for Derek to put him in a death-like state of unconsciousness to fool the Scullions into believing they'd succeeded in killing him, thus giving Scully and Odette time to find the Forbidden Arts' cave. However, Derek awakens earlier than planned and the Scullions realize that he isn't dead, so they hold him hostage and prepare to execute him. Scully and Odette realize that the original plan failed and change course, hurrying to the Scullion campsite to rescue Derek. The Scullions use this as an opportunity to trap Odette, but she and Scully try desperately to plead their case. When Odette uses Scully's antidote (the same one earlier used to revive Derek) on Jojo and saves him, the flying squirrels realize the truth as the real prophecy is brought to light and turn against Mangler. Scully and Odette make their way to the Forbidden Arts' cave to find Alise, but are ambushed by a vengeful Mangler, who is still determined to kill the Swan Princess. Scully protects Odette from the attempted attack and distracts Mangler by engaging him in battle, giving her the chance to flee. In the midst of the struggle, Mangler slips and Scully tries to help him, but is intentionally pulled down with him as he falls into the chasm. However, without explanation, Scully survives and finds his way to the cave, with Mangler apparently having died from the fall. While the Forbidden Arts is distracted by Odette, Scully risks his life by hurling himself onto its crystal and shattering it, thus destroying the Forbidden Arts. Scully is last seen in ghost form, standing atop a statue apparently built in honor of his sacrifice. In Princess Tomorrow, Pirate Today, while Scully is still a ghost he acts as a guide for Alise and later for Odette, Derek and Lucas' Parents. in A Royal MyZtery, Scully is being hunted down by a Bog Ghost named Hunch, while trying to help Odette and her family find out who is marking them with Zs in Kingdom Of Music, Scully helps Princess Odette and Princess Mei Li find a way to break Chen's Dragon Curse. after going through Fang's laboratory he finds that the only way Chen can be saved is if the Emperor's child can surrender true love Gallery Odette and Scully.jpg Scully 2.jpg Scully preprares a poitoin to help Derek to feel better as he was poison by Mangler..jpg Odette with Derek in Scully secret cave..png Scully gives the sleeping poition to Derek..png Scully tells to Odette that Mangler was the mone who banish him.jpg Odette and The oders follow the plan.jpg Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Category:Scullion Category:Flying Squirrel Category:Hispanic characters Category:Heroes Category:Irish characters Category:Elderly Characters Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Swan Princess Character. Category:Spirits